


Un bacio alla Magia

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Avete battuto la testa?” Arthur non capisce, Merlin è meravigliato. <br/>“Può essere.” <br/>Arthur scuote la testa. “Se mai potessi ringraziarvi in qualche modo…” </p>
            </blockquote>





	Un bacio alla Magia

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientato alla fine della 03x08 (L'occhio della fenice)
> 
> Perdonate il mio titolo che fa un po' schifo...

\- Gwaine shippa Merthur -

 

 

**Un bacio alla Magia**

 

 

_Ambientato alla fine della 03x08 “L’occhio della fenice”_

_Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”_

 

“Questo è il confine. Per decreto di Uther non posso passarlo.” sorride Gwaine.

“Mi dispiace.” gli dice Arthur.

“Oh, non vi preoccupate.” scuote il capo l’altro. “Una medaglia non può essere composta da tre facce. Bastano il Coraggio e la Magia, la Forza se ne deve andare.” sorride a conoscenza di un segreto che nessuno conosce.

“Avete battuto la testa?” Arthur non capisce, Merlino è meravigliato.

“Può essere.”

Arthur scuote la testa. “Se mai potessi ringraziarvi in qualche modo…”

 Gwaine ha già voltato il cavallo verso sud.

“Potreste dare un bacio alla Magia.”

“Cosa?” chiede Arthur ancora più confuso, mentre Merlin arrossisce.

“Nah, magari più avanti.” poi sprona il cavallo con un cenno di saluto.


End file.
